


like a dream

by straykittles



Category: GOT7, Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Concert, Cute, Dressing Room, Dressing Room Blowjob, Fluff, Hwang Hyunjin & Lee Minho | Lee Know are Best Friends, Idol Im Jaebum | JB, M/M, Mentioned GOT7 (GOT7), Mentioned Stray Kids Ensemble, Porn with Feelings, Sweat, University Student Hwang Hyunjin, University Student Lee Minho | Lee Know, guest bedroom, kind of soft, minor fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:41:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27789172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/straykittles/pseuds/straykittles
Summary: Chan gives Hyunjin and Minho an opportunity to meet GOT7 and have VIP access for the concert.Minho thought that was all he was getting until he got a blowjob from his bias, JB, in the the dressing room.
Relationships: Im Jaebum | JB/Lee Minho | Lee Know
Comments: 4
Kudos: 53





	1. why are you nervous?

**Author's Note:**

> This is for Sel <3
> 
> I hope you guys enjoy reading it~~

“They’re really good!” Hyunjin says, shoving his earphone to Minho, who pulls back. “It’s alright, just listen to them on your own.” Minho mutters, returning his attention to his essay. Hyunjin pouts, looking at him before scrolling through his phone. “They’re hot too!” Hyunjin tries again, showing the group photo to him and he looks up from his laptop, squinting his eyes before nodding his head. “They look alright.” He says and Hyunjin’s jaw dropped, smacking his arm. “They are /not/ just alright!” Hyunjin says, almost shouting before sitting beside him and swiping through his gallery. “Did you just hit me?” Minho asked with wide eyes, shocked at the younger’s sudden attack.

Hyunjin giggled before showing him a picture of Jinyoung. “Look. Doesn’t he look delicious?” Hyunjin asked, sighing dreamily. “He’s talented, hot and has a great personality!” He says and Minho stops what he's doing to listen to Hyunjin. Hyunjin swiped again. "This is Mark." He states, zooming in to his face. "He speaks English!" Hyunjin says excitedly and Minho chuckled, nodding his head to encourage me. He always listened to Hyunjin when he was excited about something. He continued showing him the members and one caught his eye, the last one. "Oh, Jaebeom!" Hyunjin says, handing him his phone to get a better look.

"He's the leader and he also has an amazing voice!"

Minho looked up. "You said they all did." He states and Hyunjin rolls his eyes. "Of course they all do. They have amazing rappers too." He answered and Minho chuckled, looking at JB's photo again. He's not going to lie, this JB guy was attractive. "They are attractive, but I don't know if I'll listen to their songs." He tells Hyunjin while giving his phone back. The blonde rolls his eyes. "I'm not giving up in making you one of us." Hyunjin said with determination.

And Hyunjin did just that, he played their songs on speakers non-stop. He played it while studying, eating, exercising, everything. It drove Minho mad for the first few days, but then he started bobbing his head to the beat. And then a week later, he was humming to the song. He didn't notice at first until Hyunjin pointed out that he was singing by himself while washing the dishes. It took him a moment to realize it and finally just accepted it. Hyunjin was excited, happy that he had converted his roommate into liking their music.

One night, Minho started looking up the group to get to know the members. He watched the music videos and the compilation videos. His eyes were always searching for one person even though he was still learning the other members. That person was Jaebeom. It was just something about the artist that drew him in; the intense gaze he gives at the camera when the song ends, his laugh when his members do something funny or when he's on his own little world in the background. 

He found him cute, but he found him hotter than cute. Minho finds his body heating up when Jaebeom does body rolls and bites his lower lip when he does it. He finds himself squirming on his seat when Jaebeom smirks at the camera before the performance starts. Jaebeom's hot and not only that, he's talented and kind too. Minho gulps. Yeah, he's whipped now. 

A month later, Hyunjin barged in his room with wide eyes and phone in hand. Luckily, Minho was presentable, preparing for a presentation for the next day. "What?" Minho asked and Hyunjin shoved the phone on his face. "Read!" He yelled out and Minho took the phone to read it.

From: Bang Chan  
Hey! I know you're a big fan of GOT7, I have a backstage pass and VIP tickets. I'm friends with two of the members and they wanted someone I know to come for free (I know, they're too kind) and I thought about you. Would you want to come? You can invite your roommate too.  
P.S.  
The backstage pass is me.

"Why does the school's top one have your number?" Minho asked first and Hyunjjn looked at him like he was crazy. "Did you not read the te-oh my god! He has backstage and VIP passes!" He says, taking the phone and pointing at it. Minho laughed, nodding his head. "I read it! Are you going?" He asked and Hyunjin gave him the same look as before. "We both are, are you stupid?" He asked and Minho squints his eyes. "You're getting used to choosing war everyday." He commented and Hyunjin giggled nervously, waving his phone. "I got you free tickets?" He says in an unsure voice and Minho inhaled deeply before shrugging. "I guess that can make up for it." He states and Hyunjin grinned.

"So, how did you get Chan's number?" He asked this time and Hyunjin glanced at him before typing on his phone. "He tutors me in physics." He answered before clearing his throat. "And hook-up sometimes." He added and Minho's jaw dropped as he watched the younger stand up with red ears. "I'll tell you if I got the tickets." He muttered before leaving the room. Minho was shocked at the information. Chan hasn't told him anything about him and Hyunjin. He made sure to ask next time.

The concert was in a few hours and Hyunjin was making sure they looked.. hot.

His words, not Minho's. "It's a concert, shouldn't we go in comfortable clothes?" He asked and Hyunjin laughed, handing him a silver necklace. "We have backstage passes, which means, we'll get to meet them before the concert starts." Hyunjin says, looking at himself in the mirror. "And that means, we need to look irresistible if we want to seduce them." He answered and Minho's eyebrows knitted together. "How do you even know if they're into us?" He asked while putting the necklace on and Hyunjin shrugs. "I don't, but we're attractive and no one's straight these days." Hyunjin answered, putting on a bit of color on his plump lip.

They both looked at the mirror, scanning their outfits. Minho knew how to dress himself up, but for tonight, he let Hyunjin do it for him. Hyunjin told him to wear his black tattered skinny jeans and an oversized white graphic t-shirt with his black combat boots. “Tuck the front.” Hyunjin states before and he did, making it look like it’s loose. He has a few rings on his fingers, a silver bracelet on the left wrist, a silver necklace, one dangling earring on the right while two small hoop earrings on the left ear. He looked.. hot. He usually just wears sweaters and joggers, but tonight is “special” as Hyunjin said.

Hyunjin was wearing a peach button-up shirt, he unbuttons the first two to reveal a bit of his chest and he added a gold necklace to give attention to his chest. He was wearing black skinny jeans and chelsea boots. There was a loud car horn outside and they jumped, wide eyed. Hyunjin’s face broke into a smile, clapping his hands. “Chan’s here!” He cheered, getting his phone, wallet and house keys before running out of Minho’s bedroom. Minho chuckled, taking his phone, wallet and house keys as well before heading out.

On the way, Chan had explained how he knew Youngjae and Bambam, Hyunjin was more interested in the story than Minho who was taking in the information for future purposes. “We’re close, are you ready?” Chan asked as he headed to the back part of the concert hall. They could hear the fans chanting the group’s names and just then that Minho felt it. The sweaty hands, his heart beating fast in his chest, the shortness of breath. 

He’s about to meet Jaebeom.

The feeling stayed until Chan brought them from the entrance at the back. It was louder there, the cheers from the fans, the way they sing to the song playing. It was like angels singing and Minho though; “Maybe being a singer isn’t that bad.” They turned into a hall and they could see staff and producers walking around with their clipboards and radios. Chan stands in front of the door, looking at both of them. “Since you two are my closest friends, you’re getting extra treatment.” He says, knocking on the door and they waited.

Minho stood behind an excited Hyunjin and a waiting Chan when the door opened. He couldn’t hear anything, just the sound of his beating heart going faster as the second passed by. “CHAN!” Minho jumped from the loud voice when the door opened. He stepped back when Chan was attacked by a hug, stumbling backwards. He laughed, hugging the other. Hyunjin and Minho watched Chan get crushed by two tall men. “Guys!” Chan laughed, rubbing both their backs. “I brought guests!” He adds and the two stepped away from the other, looking at Hyunjin and Minho with a big smile.

“Hi!” Yugyeom greets. They stood frozen, staring at them and Chan giggled. “They’re fans of yours too.” He says and they nod. “Nice to meet you!” Bambam greets and Hyunjin blinks, nodding his head. “Hi!” He greets cheerfully, the nervousness gone, but Minho still stayed silent, giving a shy smile before giving a small; “Hello.” They entered the room after that, Chan, Hyunjin and Minho stood in front of the seven members. Minho looks at each of them with a small smile until he meets Jaebeom’s eyes and he coughs, covering his mouth as he turns away. Jackson was quick to hand him water and he thanked him quietly.

The three of them had different reactions when they told them to sit so they could talk. Chan went to his two childhood friends, he was close to the others as well from all the video calling they did, but he wanted to catch up with the two. Hyunjin made his way between Jinyoung, Jackson and Youngjae, immediately starting his plan to get to know them and tell them his experience being a fan. Minho stood by the door, bottle in his hands as he looked down.

He usually liked talking to people, but this was the first time meeting idols. He sees a pair of boots in front of his and he looks up. His breath got caught in his throat when he saw who owned the boots. “Are you okay?” Jaebeom asked him, tilting his head and Minho nodded slowly. “Your first time?” He asked again and Minho almost choked on his own spit. Why did that sound sexual? “Um. Yes?” Minho finally spoke before nervously laughing.

Jaebeom gave him a bright smile. “Well, don’t just stand there!” Youngjae called from one of the seats, they both looked at him to see him waving a hand, telling them to come over. Jaebeom tilts his head to that direction and Minho nods, following him there. Minho sits on the chair and Jaebeom sits beside him while Youngjae sits in front of him. The entire time they talked, Minho kept glancing at Jaebeom. He’s really here. Beside him. Their arms so close to touching. Jaebeom notices this and tries patting his shoulder whenever he stumbles over his words, making the two laugh. “Five minutes! We gotta move!” They heard from the door.

They all stood up, heading out the door. “We’ll see you after the concert!” They called out as they separated from them to go to the VIP section where the other fans were. 

The entire concert, Minho danced with his friends, jumping in place from having so many people around them. They were sweaty, breathless, but happy. There were moments where he thought Jaebeom was looking at him, but he probably wasn’t since there were a lot of them at the front. After the concert and a million “see you soon”s, they headed to the backstage again, still sweating. “You can wait here.” One of the staff says as they enter a different dressing room. They all fanned themselves, wiping the sweat off their foreheads, but some were still dripping on their necks. “I need water.” Chan says, looking around before pouting. “There’s none here.” Hyunjin says when he looked around as well.

“I’ll go get some, do you want one?” Chan asked, heading to the door and Minho nods. “I’ll come with.” Hyunjin says, following him. Minho was too tired to follow behind them so he sat on the sofa, legs spread open and arm over his eyes. Tonight was fun, he was glad that Hyunjin managed to get him to listen to GOT7. It might’ve only been a minute when the door opened again and he sighs. “Did you get the water?” He asked. “They did.” He hears a different voice and he slowly took his arm off his eyes to peek at who entered.

Jaebeom.

Sweaty and breathless.

With two bottles of water.

Minho sits properly, reaching over to take one of the bottles from him and Jaebeom handed it before sitting beside him. They both drank from the bottle and silence filled the room. “Where’s Chan and Hyunjin?” He asked after gulping down half of the water. He turns his head to see Jaebeom still drinking, his adam’s apple bobbing up and down as he finishes the drink. Minho licks his lips, his throat getting dry once again because of the view. Jaebeom’s neck was shining with sweat and his white shirt was covered with it too. He was wearing a blazer during the concert so he sweated a lot. Jaebeom spills a bit on his chin and Minho’s ears and cheeks start burning up. He looked away thinking about something else.

“They’re with the others in the lobby. Chan wanted to give the water bottle to you, but I said I could do it.” 

Minho nods slowly again, biting down on his lower lip. “Why can’t you look at me?” Jaebeom asks and Minho looks at him. “Oh-um, It’s not that I don’t want to.” Minho answered, gulping and turning away again. “I’m just nervous.” He adds and Jaebeom chuckled, scooting closer, so close that their knees were touching. “Why are you nervous?” Jaebeom asked and Minho looked at their knees before looking at the eyes of his favorite artist.

“Because I might do something I’m not supposed to.” 

He finally said it. Jaebeom glanced at his lips and his eyes, like asking for permission. Minho nods and Jaebeom leans in. Minho inhales through his nose as he puts a hand on the back of Jaebeom’s head, the other’s sweat, wetting his hand. Jaebeom placed a hand on his knee, the warmth of his hand spreading through Minho’s body. Jaebeom gently pushes him until his back is on the arm of the sofa. Minho placed a hand on top of Jaebeom’s sweat covered shirt, pushing him away a bit. 

Jaebeom pulls back, staring down at him and Minho licks his lips slowly. “I can’t.. fuck you right now.” He whispered and Minho giggled, closing his eyes a bit and Jaebeom smiled when he finally saw a more relaxed smile on the other. “It’s alright. I got to kiss you.” He answered and Jaebeom pecked his lips. “I can still make you cum.” He states with a smirk and Minho raised his eyebrows. “Oh?” He asks and Jaebeom palms him through his pants. Minho exhales through his lips. “Can I?” Jaebeom asked, looking at him with questioning eyes. “It’ll be quick, they might be looking for me.” He says.

Minho nods repeatedly. He wished the door was locked when Jaebeom unbuttons his pants and slid it down, enough for his cock to spring free. Minho blushed, he’s so hard already, leaking. Jaebeom blew air on it, watching it twitch while Minho squirms below him. Jaebeom wasted no time, spitting on his hand and wrapping it around the other. Minho’s cock was average and veiny, red and pulsing in the other’s hand. Minho bites back a moan when Jaebeom’s thumb slid across the slit. “I want to hear you.” Jaebeom says, licking and kissing all over the length of his cock.

Minho moans at that, eyes not leaving the sight below him, afraid that it was a dream. Jaebeom sucks on his balls as he pumps him faster, flicking his wrist. Minho grips his own hair, still watching the sinful view below him. Jaebeom then puts his gorgeous lips around Minho’s shining tip and the other groans, finally closing his eyes for a bit before opening it again to see Jaebeom slide down his cock.

He laced his fingers in Jaebeom’s wet hair before groaning again. He couldn't believe he has an idol between his legs and sucking his cock so good. The older starts bobbing his head in a faster manner, keeping in mind that he needs to be outside in a few minutes to take photos to post on Twitter. Minho was thrusting into his mouth too, shoes on the sofa as he goes deeper into his mouth. Jaebeom was moaning around him, his hand palming himself while the other rests on Minho's thigh. He drooled over his cock, looking up at Minho who was still watching him.

Minho whines, back arching. "I'm close-" He says before gasping when Jaebeom reached down to fondle with his balls. Minho kept whining, telling him that it feels good, can't stop looking at him. When Jaebeom hallowed his cheeks, sucking so hard it sounded so dirty. Jaebeom did the same thing before taking his mouth off and pumped his cock so fast and squeezed it a bit that Minho cummed on his hand on his own shirt with a string of curses and 'yesyesyes'es. He slumps down on the sofa as Jaebeom slows down his fist before licking the cum off his cock and hand. 

Minho watched in surprise and amusement. He didn't expect him to lick him clean. Jaebeom smiles at him, tucking his cock back inside and zipping him up. Minho chuckles, still breathless before thanking him. "Thank you." He says, a bit unsure and Jaebeom nods, pulling him forward a bit so they were face to face. "You do know that-" "-I can't tell anyone about this." Minho answered, cutting him off. He understood that and he's okay with it. But Jaebeom nods slowly, making him tilt his head. "What?" Minho asked and Jaebeom scratched the back of his head. 

"I'm actually interested.. in you."

Minho's mind went blank and Jaebeom chuckled nervously, glancing down at Minho's ruined shirt. "Ah, give me a moment." He says before standing up and walking over to one of the clothes hanging. "You what?" Minho finally asked when the other was at the opposite side of the room. Jaebeom cleared his throat, picking a black sweater before returning to him. "Yugyeom showed the picture you and Hyunjin sent to Chan before you arrived." He explains, handing him the sweater. "This is mine." He comments before continuing. "They showed a photo and I thought you were..attractive." He adds and Minho blushed, taking the sweater and looking away. "Then we finally met and you're so cute and funny." Minho blushed deeper.

"If it makes you uncomfortable, it's okay." Jaebaeom continued. "It doesn't." Minho says with a shy smile before looking at him. "I liked you because of you music and your looks.." Minho started and the other listened. "But you seem like a nice guy." He adds and they both laughed at that. "Change first, I want to get your number without my doings in front of me." Jaebeom states, pointing at the cum and Minho laughed nodding his head before looking at him. "Right here?" He asked, blinking and Jaebeom shrugged. "If you're confident." He says and Minho scoffs.

He takes his shirt off, knowing that the other was watching. "Damn." Jaebeom says in a whisper when he sees his ripped body. "I know." Minho commented before taking the sweater and putting it on. He didn't even get to put his arm in when Jaebeom spoke. "Wait." He says and he did, then he feels Jaebeom's lips on his chest, just above his nipple and he paused. Jaebeom sucks on it and his back arched, moaning. Jaebeom licks it and sucks one more time before leaving a soft kiss. "You can move now." He says and Minho did. He raised the sweater up to his chest and saw a hickey. "I just wanted to see if it would look pretty." Jaebeom adds with a cheeky smile and Minho drops the sweater while smiling back at him. Jaebeom took his phone from his pocket before handing it to him.

They exchanged numbers and Jaebeom left for the pictorial. Minho sits on the sofa, the same way he did before Jaebeom entered, but this time, he's in Jaebeom's sweater that still has his cologne, tired, not from the concert but by getting his life sucked out of him and his face showed the evidence of that. He looked so fucked out and out of it when his two friends entered the room with knowing grins. "Did you fuck?" Chan asked and Hyunjin giggled when Minho covered his face, shaking his head. "He got his dick sucked." Hyunjin giggled out.

Meanwhile, Minho was thinking if it was all a dream, because it felt like it was.


	2. I think I'm in trouble

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> GOT7 finally came back after the short concert tour and Chan invites them to his house for a drink with Hyunjin and Minho.
> 
> Let's just say it was a pretty eventful and meaningful night for Minho.
> 
> And even Hyunjin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The long awaited part 2 is here~~
> 
> They're kind of soft and hot, so enjoyyy~
> 
> Please don't forget to leave kudos and comments <3
> 
> And share this as well, thank you <33

Minho received a text that night, confirming that it was in fact, not, a dream.

JB  
Hey, I really hope it's your number.

Minho  
I'm hurt that you think I would fake my number :(

JB  
Nooo I'm sorry

Minho  
I'm kidding, aren't you supposed to be resting?

That night, they texted; teasing and getting to know each other and there was a little bit of flirting here and there. It went on for almost a month, both replying when they could since they were both busy. Minho with his requirements and Jaebeom with the on-going concerts.

“When are you coming back to Korea?” Minho asked through the phone as he flipped his egg on the pan. It’s been two months now and not once did their communication stop. “Uh, in a week. We only have two concerts left.” He hears Jaebeom answer before hearing shuffling. “What are you doing?” He asked and Jaebeom chuckled. “Taking my pants off.” Minho almost dropped the egg on the counter while he was transferring it. “What?’ He asked, placing the egg on top of his rice before fixing the hold on his phone.

“I just finished practicing and I just wanna lay down with nothing on.”

Minho stares at his egg, blinking at it as he processes what he just heard. “Minho? You still there?” Jaebeom asked and Minho shook his head. “Yeah, I’m here. I’m about to eat breakfast.” He answered and Jaebeom asked him what he was eating. They consider themselves friends at this point and even Hyunjin greets him when they video call. Always asking for Jaebeom to put 'Jinyoung-hyung' on the screen. Jaebeom does it mainly because Jinyoung likes seeing the other as well. A week passed and GOT7 were back in Korea after the short tour. 

To say that both university students were excited was an understatement. They were both more than excited to meet with them again. Thanks to Yugyeom who missed Chan, he wanted them to meet at Chan's mansion of a house. They all agreed to meet there. The group made sure to be as descrite as possible when they went out their dorms after a day or two from their flight. They drove a van that they managed to get the keys from to get to Chan's house. 

Minho  
Should I bring your sweater?

JB  
No, it's yours :D

Minho  
What? Really?

JB  
Yeah, of course! It looked good on you ;)

Minho  
Bet you would want it off me anyway..

JB  
You're not wrong lol we'll see you there.

Minho chuckled, placing the phone on the table before watching Hyunjin dig through his closet. "Where's your tight jeans?" He asked and Minho pointed at the laundry. "Dirty." He states before sighing and standing up. "There's only going to be ten people there and that includes us." Minho says taking a black jogger pants with pockets on the sides and a black long sleeve too. "Let's keep it casual, yeah?" He asks and Hyunjin frowns, but he nods anyway, heading to his room to pick his own.

Minho changed into his clothes, wearing the same rings on his fingers, but he only wore the hooped earrings on his left ear. He slid in his white sneakers. 

When he got out, Hyunjin was by his door, slipping on the black vans. Hyunjin was wearing a white shirt and black joggers. "See? We look fine!" Minho says when they walked to the door with their keys, phones and wallets. "We look like we're going to a sleepover." He muttered, making Minho laugh beside him. “They’re probably wearing the same thing.”

They arrived at Chan's place first, Minho let out a breath of relief when Chan opened his big wooden door to the empty house. “Welcome!" Chan greets and Hyunjin walks in comfortably. Minho stops a laugh when Chan eyes him from the back. "Dude, please." Minho comments quietly, when he enters and Chan swats his shoulder. They got the drinks ready, music playing in the background. There were a bunch of chicken buckets, pizza and light and hard drinks on the table. "Are you excited?" He asks Hyunjin and the other smiles widely, nodding his head. "You?" Chan asks Minho this time and he inhales deeply. "Nervous." He answered.

The doorbell rang and loud laughter came from the outside. They stared at each other, waiting. "I'll get it." Minho states when no one was getting up. He walks to the door before opening it widely. The first person he saw was Jackson. "Hey!" Jackson greets, raising his hand up and Minho hesitantly high-fived him. One by one, they entered, greeting him with big smiles. He was right, they were just wearing sweaters and joggers. The last person that he sees was Jaebeom and man, did he get breathless. He looked a lot more attractive than when they were video-calling.

Jaebeom smiles. "Hey." He greets and Minho gulps, blinking at him. "Hi." He greets back, smiling at him. "Can I hug you?" Jaebeom asked and Minho chuckled, opening his arms, ready to welcome him. Jaebeom bends down a bit and hugs him, putting his arms around his waist while Minho puts his around Jaebeom's shoulders. It was.. new. Minho never thought that he would ever get so comfortable hugging him, but here he was, smiling with his eyes closed as he hugged him. "Hey! No touching until we're drunk." Youngjae states from the side and they pull apart, laughing. Minho closes the door as Jaebeom walks to the group. "Alright! Let's get drunk!"

Some might think that having only ten people in the house for a party wasn't enough. But they had fun. They ate a lot and they drank a lot. It reached the point that Yugyeom, Bambam and Chan were laughing and giggling at everything that they were saying, Mark and Jackson teaching Youngjae English, but, drunk version. Hyunjin and Jinyoung were talking about something that wasn't audible to the rest. Jaebeom and Minho were tipsy, not as drunk as them. Minho was still quiet though, sipping from his beer and Jaebeom was dying to speak. So he did. "Are you okay?" He asked and Minho turned his head to look at him. 

When his eyes stared back into Jaebeom's, his mind flashed an image from when they first met and he cleared his throat. "I'm-I'm okay." He answers, downing his beer before taking another can. Jaebeom laughs. "Are you drunk?" Jaebeom asked when he couldn't open the beer can and Minho placed it down with a pout. "I'm nervous." He says, inhaling deeply and Jaebeom takes the can, opening it for him. "Want to take a walk around the mansion?" He asked, handing the can to him. Minho exhales, taking the beer before standing up. The rest didn't pay much attention to them leaving, too busy in their own world.

The house was big. It was indeed a mansion. The walls were white and paintings were hung on every turn. There were expensive art pieces as well. "The house still looks beautiful." Minho says, letting his hand touch the painting's frame after placing the beer down. "Have you been here before?" Jaebeom asked from behind him and he nods. "A bunch of times, but I still can't get over it." He said. "Hey, Minho." He hears after a long moment and he turns around. Jaebeom was biting his lip while scratching the back of his head. "I've been dying to kiss you ever since I saw you at the door." He said and Minho opened his mouth to say something but nothing came out.

"Can I?" He asked. Minho just nods, not saying anything else. Jaebeom walks up to him, cupping his cheeks and kissing him with so much emotion. Minho gripped Jaebeom's shirt, pulling him close as he kissed him back with the same amount of feelings. The kiss was soft and sweet, but also harsh and full of want. Jaebeom lets him lean on a door as he slides his tongue across Minho's. Minho parts his lips and Jaebeom's tongue enters, tasting the beer on his tongue. Minho moans when Jaebeom bites down his lower lip before pulling apart. They looked at each other in the eyes for a bit. "Fuck me." Minho says before he could stop himself. 

His eyes widened along with Jaebeom's. "If you don't want to it's okay." Minho says, combing back Jaebeom's black hair and the other smiles, kissing his nose. "I want to. Do you have lube? A condom?" He asks and Minho pouts before a light bulb lights up in his head. "Wait here." He says before rushing and to where Chan's room should be. Hyunjin gave him a detailed explanation of how his first night with Chan was and he somehow remembers where Chan hides both. 

He enters the room, mentally apologizing to Chan for stealing his spare lube and a condom from the drawer.

He comes back to Jaebeom checking the room he was leaning on a while ago. "It's a guest bedroom!" Jaebeom says with a wide smile. Minho smiles at him as they enter. He placed the lube and the condom on the bedside table before facing Jaebeom. Jaebeom steps forward and leaned in, taking his lips. Minho's heart was beating so fast, more than before. He kissed him back, lacing his fingers on Jaebeom's black hair. Jaebeom smiles before turning around to sit on the bed. Minho sits on his lap, kissing him again, moaning when Jaebeom slides his hands on his ass, squeezing it a bit. "You look so good on me." Jaebeom whispers, kissing down his neck.

Jaebeom squeezed it harder, making Minho grind into him. Minho moans, doing it again. Jaebeom turns them around and lays him on the bed. Minho takes his top off and Jaebeom rakes his torso with his eyes. "Fuck." He breathes out, reaching out to feel his chest and his tummy. Minho giggles when Jaebeom lets his fingers hover on his sides. "Take off your top too." Minho says, tugging on Jaebeom's shirt. The other smiles, taking his own off and Minho bites his lip, feeling Jaebeom's chest and abs like the other just did. 

Jaebeom bends down, kissing down his chest as he loops his fingers on Minho's joggers while Minho kicks his shoes off. Jaebeom kissed his hip as he slid his joggers down with his briefs. Minho's cock slaps his lower stomach as Jaebeom slides everything off fully, leaving him with his socks on. Jaebeom stands up and kick his shoes off as well, taking his pants off too. Minho sits on his elbows and stares at Jaebeom's cock. His throat gets dry looking at it. Jaebeom's hung and thick. "How do you dance with that thing?" He asked with wide eyes and the other laughed, stroking his cock. "You're funny. Can you take it?" He asked back.

Minho shrugs. "I have a big toy." He suddenly says and Jaebeom raises an eyebrow, taking the lube on the bedside table. "Oh really?" He asked before squirting lube on his fingers. "But you're bigger." He answered, licking his lips as he scoots further on the bed and spreads his legs apart for Jaebeom. "I'll be careful." Jaebeom says as he settles between him before sliding a finger in. Minho pulled him close and kissed him. This time, the kiss was more messy, full of tongue and drool. It continued on like that until Jaebeom has four fingers in, stretching him out. Minho was fucking into his fingers, moaning on Jaebeom's lips. "Please.." Minho says, pulling away. "I need you.." He adds.

Jaebeom didn't waste any time and he took his fingers off, watching Minho's hole gape a bit before taking the condom and tearing it open. He slides it on and squirts a lot of lube. He inhales shakily, aligning himself on Minho who was holding up his legs and waiting. Jaebeom slides the tip in and Minho exhales, tilting his head back. Jaebeom goes on until he bottoms out and Minho groans, loving the feeling of being so full. "Fuck, you're so big.." He moans out when Jaebeom slides back out before sliding back in, a lot deeper. Minho's face scrunched up as his nails dug into Jaebeom's shoulder, letting out a long moan. "Does it hurt?" Jaebeom asked, pausing his movements and Minho shook his head. He wrapped his arms around Jaebeom's neck and kissed him. 

"It feels fantastic." He says, breathless as he opens his eyes to look at him with a smile. Jaebeom nods, smiling as well before taking Minho's arms off him to pin it above his head with one hand. From this angle, he was hitting directly on Minho's prostate, making the other whine and squirm under him. Jaebeom tightens his hold while his other hand goes to Minho's cock, pumping it in time with his slow, but deep thrusts. "You feel so good around me." Jaebeom moans out, tilting his head and Minho releases pre-cum on Jaebeom's hand. Jaebeom looked so hot like that, head tilted back, moans escaping his lips. 

Minho wraps his legs around him and pulls him in deeper, they both groan, their backs arching from the pleasure. "Faster." Minho pleads, trying to loosen Jaebeom's grip on him, but it only tightens when Jaebeom starts thrusting faster. The bed squeaked along with his thrusts and the sounds of Minho's wet hole getting wrecked filled the room along with their moans. Sweat starts dripping on their foreheads and on Jaebeom's back as their surroundings and their body get hot. Minho whined, head tilting up as Jaebeom hit his prostate harder. Minho was leaking now and his body was shaking under him. "Please-please-I'm close!" Minho moans out loudly, knowing that the other won't hear anyway. Jaebeom lets go of his wrists to hold on his waist.

He watched Minho get lost in pleasure and his thrusts started speeding up as he pulled Minho into him. He loved the sounds the other was making and he loved the way Minho was scratching his biceps and his back just to pull him closer. Jaebeom gave three more powerful thrusts and Minho cummed so hard he saw stars. He cummed without a sound, just his mouth parted as his body shook from too much pleasure, cum hitting his chest añd stomach. Jaebeom pulls out, taking the condom off in lightning speed before throwing it behind him and he starts to pump his own.

Minho, still twitching, takes some of his cum with his finger as he looks at Jaebeom. He sucks on it, moaning, and that's when Jaebeom spills his cum on Minho. Letting out a loud groan, followed by the other's name. He looks down, squeezing every last drop of his cum on Minho. He groans again before lying beside the other. "Fuck." Jaebeom cursed, closing his eyes to steady his breathing before looking at Minho.. "That was amazing." Minho comments, getting some of the cum again to taste Jaebeom. "I'll be so fucking sore tomorrow." He adds, making Jaebeom laugh. "Stay here." Jaebeom says before getting up to look for some face towel. Luckily, he found one and sat beside Minho's lying body.

He smiles, wiping off the cum and Minho watched him with this fond look on his eyes. "I think I'm in trouble." He says and Jaebeom looks at him with questioning and encouraging eyes. "What do you mean?" He asked, still wiping off the last bit of cum on his body. He puts the towel down on the table before sitting back beside him. Minho slowly gets up, feeling his ass still sticky with lube. He can wash that later. "I think I like you. And not just an artist, but as a friend and as a man." Minho says, maybe it was because of the sex or the remaining buzz of the alcohol, but he felt confident saying this now.

Jaebeom's eyes flashed so many emotions that Minho started regretting it, but Jaebeom cups his face gently, like he did a while ago before kissing him. Through this, he knew that he felt the same. "I like you too." Jaebeom whispered before kissing him again. That just confirms it. Minho knew that it would be hard liking an idol and Jaebeom liking him back, but he at least has to give it a try. "Can you wash my ass?" Minho asked suddenly when they pulled inches apart and Jaebeom laughed, nodding his head. "Alrighty."

The next morning, Minho wakes up first, Jaebeom's arms around him. After washing his ass last night, they wore their clothes again and cuddled until they fell asleep. He smiles, kissing his cheek before slowly slipping out of his hug. He hissed quietly when he felt his ass ache a bit, but he smiles remembering last night. Minho limps to the kitchen where the left-over pizzas were. He takes one and leans on the table with his hip. When he bites into it, Hyunjin walks out of Chan's room, limping as well. Minho kept in a laugh when Hyunjin rubbed his ass. "Seems like Chan went hard on you last night." He comments just as Jinyoung walks out the same door, eyes wide when he sees Minho. "Morning." He greets before heading to the bathroom.

"Holy shit." He says looking at Hyunjin who was smirking at him. "Then where's Chan?" He asked, still shocked. "I don't know, but you got fucked by JB, didn't you?" Hyunjin asked and Minho chuckled sarcastically, flipping him off. He bites into the pizza again before looking at Hyunjin. "We have a lot to talk about after this." He says.


End file.
